


The one where they find out...

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Huggssss, Sweeeeetttt, fluffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Thought I would get a bit of practise seems as my English Literature exams are coming up next week, so what better excuse than to write a fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to give me a follow on Tumblr @thatdankhammondloverThank you! <3





	The one where they find out...

Today we were to head off to a small studio down in London to do a short Q&A, of course in preparation for the new series of The Grand Tour. I was excited as always for these little things, but also nervous. No one knows what the public will ask, it’s completely unpredictable, and they could ask some awkward questions that can throw you off guard easily. I was more concerned about them asking about me and Richard. I get a lot of questions from Twitter asking if ‘we’re together yet’. I would be lying if I didn’t say I found it cute of them to ask, but I feel embarrassed because I know Richard sees them tweets and apparently, he’s had to encounter them sort of questions on a day to day basis as well. Truth is we’re not. Does anyone know about our fling the other week? I would drop everything and run if anyone found out. I’m paranoid about it, I don’t want anyone to know but then I do want everyone to know so the truth is out and then we have to confess feelings for each other eventually. God I love Richard, especially after that night, I can’t help but think about him all day and night. That night. The night of my dreams. I didn’t even expect it at all…

___

 

The atmosphere was ambient, the drinks were flowing and the mumbles of chatter and loud laughs were bouncing off walls and echoed around the room. I was sat at the bar, cradling a beer in my right hand, laughing at the tipsy dancers falling over every now and again. Richard was at on a table opposite from me, with James Jeremy and some others. He was staring aimlessly at me, not bothering to amend himself in the conversation. I caught him staring and smiled, he flinched out of his daydream and smiled back, I giggled at this.

“Are you okay?” I mouthed to him.

Richard then lifted a hand and mimicked James and Jeremy’s chatting with his hand, rolling his eyes back. I laughed helplessly at him.

He then looked around him, and he rose from his seat and approached me on the barstool next to me.

“And what is a pretty girl like you doing here alone at the bar at this time?” He grinned handsomely.

“Stop it Richard” I giggled.

Richard let out a laugh and he shuffled his hair out of his face, running his fingers through it. God I would give to just play with his hair right now.

“So what’s up with you, why you alone?” He asked while sipping his beer.

“Just don’t feel like talking to anyone else really” I said.

“It’s boring isn’t it, this party” He said.

“Yeah you’re so right it is, I can’t even remember what it was for in the first place” I giggled.

“Come with me, let’s get outside” He said as he walked towards the hallway to the outside doors.

We walked out into the back gardens and breathed in the cold, fresh air of the night.

“It’s so wonderful out here” I put down my beer and walked out onto the grass, Richard doing the same.

The hedges and bushes were brimmed with lights, giving the garden a wonderful warm light to it, you could barely see though the dark, but still it was beautiful.

Just then a song came on from the inside of the house, it turned out to be one of my favourites to dance to. I smiled and I started to gently twist and turn around the garden, enjoying the scene and the cold air against my face. Richard then came up behind me.

“Dancing are we? Mind if I join?” He said placing a hand on my waist and the other holding my hand.

I smiled and gladly accepted his invitation. We roamed around the garden, turning and waltzing to the slow beat of the music. Little did I know Richard was pulling me closer and closer to him as the seconds rolled by. By the end of the song, I was pressed against his warm body, contrasting to the cold air around me, his touch felt electric against me. His grip on my waist tighter, the hold on my hand gently loosening, so his hand could trail down my arm and onto the other side of my waist, pulling me even closer to him. My heart was racing, my thoughts scrambling in my head wildly. His big, brown, majestic eyes looked down and deep into mine, lust-addled and full of deep desire. My breath quickened. His perfectly shapened face fit into mine like a puzzle piece, his lips brushed teasingly against mine, his breath quickening as well. My hands were placed across his chest, I could feel his heartbeat thumping. Absent-mindedly I leaned forwards and our lips hit together on full impact, Richard breathed sharply through his nose, then relaxed, as did I. We kissed passionately, forgetting about the world around us, our grip on each other becoming tighter as we desperately reached for more in our kiss. Our tongues played, my hands were running through his hair frantically, Richards strong, nimble hands ran down my back, his fingers digging into the skin beneath my dress, which did nothing but spur me on. We pulled away for air, and we could do nothing but smile at each other.

“Richard, Y/N where you at guys we’re going!” We heard Jeremy shout.

We stood frozen to the spot.

“Don’t move, if they see us coming out of here they’ll think the worst” Richard giggled quietly.

This situation was making me giggle helplessly, and Richard suddenly put a hand over my mouth. Somehow it was shocking and quite enticing at the same time, I didn’t want to hide away from Jeremy and James, I didn’t care, I wanted to play.

While Richard peered out frantically trying to look for them, I kissed his palm and his hand loosened its grip as I did. I continued to kiss down his hand, I pulled his jacket off and lifted his sleeve up, leaving a trail of kisses down his arm.

“Oh God, please don’t do that…” He groaned.

I wanted to kiss some much more than just his hand and down his arm, but then we heard Jeremy’s voice again, but this time much louder. It startled us, Richard picked up his jacket from the ground, latched onto my hand and we ran into the forest, giggling with childish anticipation. We ran in technically a huge circle, until we were at the front of the building.

“Okay let’s just pretend we were here all this time then?” I asked.

“Of course” Richard giggled.

Just then Jeremy and James came through the front door.

“God we’ve been looking all over for you guys” James said, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

“We were here all this time” I said.

Me and Richard looked at one another and grinned…

__

 

Whatever came over us that night, well, I’m not sure what it really was. We have exchanged ‘looks’ every now and then but nothing much more has happened since, and it was two weeks ago. It may have been because we were slightly under the influence of alcohol, but we weren’t even tipsy? I can never stop thinking about that night.

By the time my thoughts had cleared, I had reached the small studio in London, I walked in to the most usual arrival I am met with on a daily basis, the three of them standing around chatting to each other until they recognised my presence. We said our hellos and sat around for a while waiting to be called in. Eventually we were called into the studio, they put our mics on and we began the intro to the video.

“I’m James May”

“I’m Richard Hammond”

“I’m F/N L/N”

“And I’m Jeremy Clarkson”

We said one by one.

“Welcome to our Q&A in preparation for our new series of The Grand Tour” Jeremy continued.

“We will be asked a series of questions asked by you” James said.

“And our special people here have picked out the best ones” I said.

“And so we’ll answer them the best we can, hit us up!” Richard finished. Damn his voice, he had my heart beating insanely fast when he talked.

We were bombarded with question after question and it was all going well until the questions about me and Richard were raised, typical.

“Oooo, one for you Y/N and Richard” Jeremy said. “Have you two ever kissed?” Jeremy giggled helplessly as did the rest of us.

We were screwed, because truth is we have, but if either one of us deny it, it could jeopardise our chances of actually getting together if we were to happen. I was stuck, so I looked at Richard, but the silence was making things worse.

“Oh my God THEY HAVE” Jeremy said. “I know you have you can tell, look at the little lustful faces” He cooed.

Me and Richard did nothing but giggle and it only made things worse, this was it. We couldn’t deny it now, we had left the question hanging for too long. Me and Richard looked at one another again, and we smiled, Richard looked as if he wanted to say something, but he was interrupted by James and Jeremy.

“Kiss kiss kiss kiss, go on guys do it!” Jeremy coxed.

“Jezza leave them alone! Let’s move on to the next question let’s not embarrass them any further!” James said.

“Thank you James, at least someone has common sense!” Richard said.

Our laughter and embarrassment died down and so we carried on with the segment.

Soon we had finally finished, but Jeremy was determined to push me and Richard along.

“So you guys kissed then? When, where, why, how? Was it good? Is he a shit kisser Y/N?” He said.

“Jeremy leave it!” Richard giggled again.

“Stop giggling! It’s cute you two are getting it on, no need to be embarrassed now come on you can tell us can’t you?-” Jeremy continued until he was interrupted by Richard.

“I kissed her, yes I did, I kissed her because she beautiful and I love her” He blurted.

My head turned around so fast my neck could have snapped. James and Jeremy stopped talking, their mouths wide open in shock.

“You… you love me?” I asked him.

“I may have blurted that out a bit but… yes, I do, I love you” He said as his arms wrapped around my waist and he hugged me tightly.

“Oh Richard… I love you too” I whispered in his ear. I felt the skin on the back of his neck prickle as I said this, he pulled his face away from the crook of my neck and immediately his lips found mine.

The kiss was just as magical as the one from the other week, but this time it was much more meaningful. James and Jeremy could do nothing but smile and nor could we.

Later on me and Richard browsed through Twitter, to find that Jeremy had posted a picture of us hugging and the tweet read: “So this is it, it’s finally happened!”

“Clarkson” We both mumbled, then we burst out laughing afterwards, Richard kissed the top of my head, and bought me closer to him on the sofa.

I could never be happier…


End file.
